The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
As the distribution and use of portable devices, such as smart phones, become more common, the distribution and use of wearable devices (e.g., a smart watch), which are being used more to connect with the smart phone, also rapidly increases. The wearable devices may offer various functions or operations provided by the smart phone to a user by being connected with the smart phone through a wired or wireless communication. Recently, due to such convenience, the distribution speed of the wearable devices has been gradually increasing.
However, users, who wish to use a wearable device (for example, a smart watch (e.g., Samsung Galaxy Gear™)), tend to hesitate to use the smart watch, despite the convenience offered to the users by the smart watch due to various reasons, such as the “familiarity” offered by an existing analog wrist watch (the term, “analog wrist watch” or “analog watch” used herein may refer to any device that offers time information to a user through, for example, an hour hand and a minute hand, or an hour hand, a minute hand, and a second hand) or the users' “preference” in terms of, for example, a maker of an analog watch.
Prior to the present disclosure, an electronic device capable of providing the “familiarity” that is provided by an analog wrist watch, satisfying a user “preference” for the appearance provided by analog watch makers, and, at the same time, providing “convenience” that is provided by a smart watch to a user was unknown.
Similarly, prior to the present disclosure, it was unknown to provide a control method of an electronic device that is capable of providing the “familiarity” that is provided by an analog wrist watch, satisfies a user “preference” for the appearance provided by analog watch makers, and, at the same time, providing the “convenience” that is provided by a smart watch to a user.